The Big Four: Worst Nightmares
by ShadowHawq35
Summary: Pitch is back and more powerful then ever and the Guardians need to take things into their own hands and seek help from the most unlikely hero's. Now they will have to fight as a team to overcome their fears and take down the nightmare king once and for all. A Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons crossover. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The introduction

**A/N: Okay, this is pretty much just a random thing I came up with. I'm still not sure if I want to continue this or not. This is a Big Four fanfiction, meaning Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel. Sorry, I love this crossover. No pairings yet, but possibly depending on what you guys think. (I personally love Mericcup. Just putting that out there.)**

"He's back." North murmured, his voice as quiet as it could get without erasing its sound completely.

He was in his office with Bunny, sitting in his chair with his head bowed, looking defeated before the battle had even come. Bunny seemed to be the only one to respond to his call, Easter had just finished and he had the freest time out of everyone. Tooth and Sandy were both on a run, and Jack was off doing whatever he did during the spring months.

The office was dark and lifeless; the toys seemed to no longer hold their previous shine and joyful glow. It was as if they responded to North's mood, and as of today the workshop was absolutely gloomy. Even the elves were quieter than usual.

"What?" Bunny said incredulously, "You can't mean Pitch, we already killed the bloke!"

North shook his head silently, "Despite all our effort, fear always returns. We can only keep it at bay."

Bunny groaned, his long gray ears flopping to the sides of his head, "It's only been a few years! When will that guy finally just get out of here for good?"

North sighed, "You know as well as I do that we can never completely extinguish fear."

"Well, how do we even know he _is_ back? He send ya another message or what?" Bunny asked

"Yes." North replied solemnly, "But this time I think he is even more powerful…"

"Woah woah woah, _more _powerful? We could hardly hold 'im off the last time and now 'es more powerful?" Bunny's foot began twitching in nervousness, "North, we can't hold off another attack so soon before the last."

"You right Bunny." North agreed, "That is why we need help."

"Help? From who? North, Manny aint pickin' any new Guardians any time soon." Bunny shot back.

"Then we just have to pick our own, hm?"

"What? Who?"

North had gotten a small amount of his energy back, and the workshop seemed just a little bit lighter.

"I have a few people in mind."

**A/N: Good? Bad? I know it's super short. I'll make the next ones longer if I decide to continue this. REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE?**

**-Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In case you were wondering about the ridiculously long time it took for me to update, I'm honestly just a very lazy person. BUT, it seems you guys like this story, so I'll continue this. And update faster. I promise. Seriously you guys, don't you worry 'bout a thing. I've got a vague story-line in mind, but it isn't set in stone, so feel free to give suggestions! (That's my subtle little way of telling you guys to review) I'm HOPING to get a chappy out every week, but like I said I'm lazy, so don't expect too too much. **

Chapter 2: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Hiccup woke to Toothless scratching on his roof again, by now he should honestly get used to it. Toothless was like his very own living breathing alarm clock, he would bang on the roof at exactly the crack of dawn and beg to go for a ride.

Hiccup quickly got out of bed and limped to the door, his prosthetic leg was still something to get used to, and he'd probably have a slight limp the rest of his life but he wasn't complaining. As long as he could still ride Toothless he was fine.

Who would've thought his best friend would be a dragon? Of course, it wasn't like any Viking in Berk was even willing to talk to him before the Red Death, so it wasn't all that surprising.

"Morning bud." Hiccup mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Toothless half skidded, half jumped of the sloping roof of his house and gave his rider a quick prod with his nose. Hiccup smiled, "You want to go for a ride?"

The question really didn't need asking, or answering for that matter. It was a given part of the two's everyday life.

In seconds they were in the air, dodging high reaching mountains until they got even more elevation. They shot through the sky, every movement as if it were pre-determined. Everyone in Berk knew that Hiccup and Toothless were closer then anything, and while flying they seemed to sense where the other wanted to go. It was amazing, really. The connection that Hiccup had built with the dragon.

"Okay bud, you ready?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless gave a small nod. It would've gone unseen by anyone other than Hiccup, but he could practically read the dragon's thoughts at this point.

Toothless swept them upwards to an overhanging rock, jutting out from a particularly tall Cliffside. Hiccup steeled his nerves and quickly unhooked the latch that kept him safely secured to Toothless. At the last second, he took his foot out of the rest with a soft click, and jumped.

Hiccup felt his feet hit the overhang with jarring force, but he didn't let that stop him. He ran the three steps that would span the overhang and without a second of hesitation leaped over the edge. There was a brief moment where his stomach rose into his throat, but it disappeared as soon as he landed safely on Toothless' back. In one swift movement he slipped his foot back into its rest and hooked himself back into the saddle. Hiccup gave a whoop of victory throwing his hands into the air, and Toothless came as close to laughing as dragons could get.

They moved through the sky with perfect precision, shifting in and out of the wind currents as they saw fit, rider and dragon at perfect ease.

That was when Hiccup saw it.

It was a faint smudge in the corner of his eye, but still enough to catch his attention. He squinted, trying to get a better look at it from his vantage point on Toothless' back.

It looked like a black mass, almost like a thundercloud but not quite getting there. This was more ominous, more forbidding. Positioned on the distant horizon, Hiccup couldn't tell if it was growing or not.

He knew Toothless had spotted it too from the way his nose twitched in discomfort, and he knew to trust his dragon's senses by now. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"C'mon bud," Hiccup said softly, "Let's check it out."

It seemed Toothless was just waiting for Hiccup to say this, as he changed course without missing a beat. They flew out over the water, leaving the island of Berk behind them. Hiccup knew that Toothless' stamina and endurance outweighed most other dragons, and they would be able to check out the black mass and return to Berk without his dragon getting tired at all. The only thing raising his anxiety levels was the swelling feeling of doom in his stomach. Something about that mass was just… wrong. Hiccup knew Toothless felt the same way, either sensing the impending danger himself or clueing in on his riders own thoughts.

The two were silent as they flew through the sky, neither needing to make communication.

The black mass was beginning to take form, and started to take on the shape of an army.

A large army.

Hiccup blinked and shook his head as if that could help him get a better view. It couldn't be an army, at least not one of the other neighboring villages. This group wasn't using boats. In fact, it almost seemed to be walking on thin air, heading for Berk.

"Well… that's not natural." Hiccup said flatly, still trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It was almost like huge amounts of… sand.

"C'mon bud," Hiccup said softly, "Let's get out of here."

Toothless needed no further prompting, swerving sharply and heading back towards home. They would head back to Berk and let the chief know about this… whatever it was. Hiccup may have taken more of a leadership roll after he showed everyone the true nature of the dragons, but Stoic was still the chief, he had more experience with these kinds of things. These kinds of… Viking-ish things.

It would've been a fairly decent plan.

If you take out the giant flying sleigh of course.

It appeared out of nowhere. Literally. First there was a blinding flash of color and light, then about half a dozen reindeer came at Toothless head on.

Even with Toothless' speed and precision, they still couldn't evade something two feet in front of them.

The rest was a mess of screaming, flailing and a few sickeningly loud crunching noises. Hiccup was thrown off the saddle and toppled downward; going at such a speed he couldn't do anything but scream and pray to the gods that Toothless was okay. Hiccup fell faster and faster and could feel himself blacking out, but fought it. If only he could just find Toothless and get back on, then they could deal with this and wouldn't become sea pancakes. He couldn't tell whether the screaming in his ears was Toothless, the wind, or just himself, and falling through the sky didn't exactly help with disorientation.

He felt something hit his head. Hard. And slipped away into unconsciousness.

-linebreaklinebreaklinebreak-

"North! Ya hit a kid!" His fear of heights momentarily subsided, Bunny screamed at North with all he had, the adrenaline taking over his keen senses. Not two seconds after they went through the portal, North, and a rather terrified Pooka, had just entered a crash-course.

The blood was pounding in Bunny's ears, "What is tha- _is that a dragon!?_ North ya hit a kid and his bloody dragon!"

North wasn't listening, eyes trained on the boy falling rapidly through the air. "Hold on to something!" He snapped the reigns sharply, the sleigh shooting downward and going nearly vertical. Bunny screamed, North narrowed his eyes, and the boy fell. Fast.

At the last second, North pulled up on the reigns and the sleigh leveled out with stomach twisting speed. There was a dull thunk, a barely noticeable crack, and the brown-haired boy was lying unconscious in the sleigh.

Despite the ride that made Bunny want to throw up, he rushed to the boy's side, looking for any severe injuries. The jarring impact had made the boy black out, and Bunny quickly checked his pulse. The boy's heartbeat was unhealthily fast, and he probably had a severe concussion, but other than that, the damage was minor. Cracked ribs and possibly a broken bone, but nothing too serious.

Bunny sighed in relief; the kid was going to live.

Suddenly, the huge flying machine swerved drastically, and there was a huge black dragon clawing at the rear part of the sleigh.

"North!" Bunny warned.

"Take care of it!" The man answered back, still desperately trying to get the sleigh under control.

Bunny, ready to fight off the dragon was about to charge when he realized. The dragon wasn't trying to attack, it was trying to survive. The fear in its eyes was obvious; it was digging its claws into the finely carved wood in order to stay on, not to snatch the sleigh out of the sky.

Reacting without thinking, Bunny rushed forward and helped the dragon onto the sleigh. Once it leapt aboard, it didn't pay him any attention, instead the black beast shot towards the boy, still lying unconscious on the floor of the flying vessel, curling around him protectively. Bunny stepped forward in an attempt to help, but was stopped by a glare and a snarl. No one would touch this dragon's rider.

Bunny held his paws up to show he meant no harm, and quickly hopped over to North, who had finally stabilized the sleigh and had it flying smoothly again. The dragon knew it couldn't fly without his rider and had accepted that it's only option was to watch and wait. If these people proved to be a threat Toothless would take his chances with the ocean, but for now he would act as a shield for his trainer. Baring his teeth threateningly at the Guardians was all it took to get them to stay away, so Toothless turned his head away, let the intimidating façade drop, and began prodding his rider with a look of concern in his intense green eyes.

Once North deemed the flying state safe, he spared a glance over his shoulder at the scrawny boy and his dragon, "Hah!" He laughed, completely unnerved by the huge beast currently riding his sleigh, "Today is lucky day it seems."

Bunny gave him a confused look, ears twitching in annoyance, "What?"

North chuckled, turning his attention back to the sky, "He's the one we came for."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, doing a double take. He looked up at North incredulously, "_Him_?" The Pooka snorted when North gave the tiniest nod of his head, "I gotta admit, the dragon's impressive, but a _kid_? North, ya've had crazy plans in the past, but this one takes tha cake."

North only smiled to himself and opened another portal.

Neither North nor Bunnymund saw the dark mass rising in the distance.

**A/N: I was planning on doing Rapunzel first, but I don't know what state her hair should be in. I was thinking the time period should be kinda after the movie (hence the lack of Hiccup's leg) but Rapunzel (no offence) is kinda useless without her hair... what do you guys think?**

**(Oh yeah, and there wont be any definite pairings for this fic. Maybe a bit of fluff here and there with everything kinda mixed in but nothing crazy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, first of all: Sorry for not updating for a while. I usually try to update my stories once a week but right now I'm so busy with school and other crap so yeah. **

**In any case, does anyone want to be my beta reader? Because I feel like this is the total rough draft version of this and I'd like it to be the best it can be. I guess just send me your email and necessary information over a PM or something and I'll check you out!**

**So, I _finally_ got this chapter updated. I literally wrote and rewrote this a bunch of times without ever really getting where I wanted it to be. Some of it feels really rushed, but I guess you guys can let me know what you think.**

**[insert disclaimer here because I'm lazy]**

Chapter 3: Rapunzel

When the sky turned dark in the middle of a bright and sunny day, Rapunzel knew something was wrong.

Very wrong.

She would have talked to Eugene about it; even if he didn't know what it was, he was still a great guy to bounce ideas off of. Rapunzel still might not know much about the world, but she knew the sun, the moon, and the stars. She knew this definitely wasn't natural.

Unfortunately, her fiancé was on a fishing trip with the king. The older man had said something about father-son bonding, and didn't give the younger much room to protest. They had set off early that morning, and Rapunzel probably used just a tad bit more force than she had to in order to get Eugene out the door. She planted a quick kiss on his lips, then smiled and waved as they sailed off, having plans to bake something for them once they returned.

Rapunzel had to admit, settling in with the king and queen wasn't easy. Even now when they talked it seemed too formal, too unfamiliar. It was as if her parents wanted to reach out and embrace her every four seconds but couldn't quite get up the nerve for fear of her reaction. They didn't quite feel like a family, but they were getting there.

The king and queen had accepted Rapunzel's creative intellect with open arms, in fact giving her an extra room to cover with artwork. Lately she'd been neglecting her paints, enjoying the town and the outside world instead, breathing in the fresh air and freedom. She would explore every nook and crevice of the town, and just when she thought she knew the streets like the back of her hand, she would get lost and have a whole new adventure. She was like a ray of sunshine wherever she went, even without her magic. Rapunzel could make anyone smile; whether it was through kind words or a simple gesture she left laughter in her wake.

Today though, she had a painting in mind. The idea had come to her just this morning, popped into her head without warning, and she knew she had to bring it to life. Pascal had hopped onto her shoulder as she rushed back inside from waving her father and Eugene off. Pascal enjoyed the palace, he liked making his skin blend in with the mosaics and bright colors of the walls, and he actually won a game of hide and go seek for once, against all the children in the village.

Rapunzel cracked open her box of paints excitedly, grabbing a brush and pallet, ready to start. She reached behind her, planning to use her golden locks to hoist herself up to the taller areas of the ceiling, but when she grasped air, she had to remind herself once again it wasn't there anymore.

Her wistful smile dropped. The memories came back to her. Her life before Eugene, when her hair was still long and golden, and when she was still up in that tower, and when her mother was still alive.

She remembered her mother, or at least the woman she had called mother. Her greed and possessiveness, the way she was fully prepared to lock Rapunzel away for good. Her small little comments, slowly wearing her down to nothing. "I'm just teasing, darling". The way her mother stiffened when they embraced, and how she would just miss her forehead to give her hair a quick kiss before waving goodbye.

Rapunzel's vision blurred, threatening to let a tear escape. She remembered her mother, the only other person she had ever known for eighteen long years. How she had screamed when she fell from that tower.

Oh yes, she remembered. Almost too well. The way her mother had carefully run her handmade brush through her hair, careful not to tug too hard. When her mother had surprised her with shells from a faraway town, giving up an afternoon to teach her how to grind it into a gorgeous golden paint. The way she would make hazelnut soup, keeping it a secret until the last moment to make it that much better. The way she had taught Rapunzel to hold herself, chin held high and back straight. "Stay confident." She chided, giving a rare, genuine smile.

Yes. She remembered.

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel wiped at her eyes just to make sure no tears had escaped and cleared her throat. She had a happy ending now, right? She and Eugene would be married in a few short weeks, and she had been reunited with her real mother and father. She should just forget about her life up in that tower, it didn't do her any good. She was happy now.

Rapunzel scolded herself for nearly crying, _'I'm happy now.'_ But she wasn't sure she believed it.

To take her mind off her thoughts, Rapunzel plastered on a smile, waved off Pascal's concerned look, and dipped her brush in the last of the golden paint.

It had taken her time to work up the nerve to open her box of paints again. Probably more time than was needed. Every time she was about to, she was back in her tower. Eighteen years worth of paintings surrounded her, layer upon layer of vibrant color and life. She would see them as the years would go by, fading to dull grays, cracks spider-webbing across them. And in the midst of it all would be her mother, alive, but not well. So weary she could no longer stand. Her gray hair would be a knotted greasy mess, and deep wrinkles would etch themselves into her face, her skin sagging off her bones. Worst of all were her eyes. They would sink into her face, shadowed. She wouldn't speak, just stare. The long, hard gaze a mix of pain, agony, and cold hatred would speak for her.

Then, just as Rapunzel thought she would be lost in those dark eyes, she would feel Eugene's hands around her waist and his soft lips brushing her neck. Never questioning, never prodding, just showing warm concern.

"What would I ever do without him?" Rapunzel sighed with a smile.

She continued to paint, surprised at how easily she fell back into the familiar movements. Within an hour, she was stretching on her tiptoes to reach where paint was missing, and had to haul the ladder over from the corner of the room. It would've been so much easier if she had her hair, but she wasn't complaining, she was happy with Eugene, and her hair didn't matter. Despite how much magic it held.

A few hours passed, and although her wrist was sore and her fingers were stiff, Rapunzel hardly noticed, singing a tune to herself absentmindedly as she worked.

Finished, Rapunzel carefully stepped down the ladder, took a few paces backwards, and surveyed her work.

She'd painted flowers before many times, but somehow this seemed different.

The drying paint depicted a brilliant full moon, shining over a vast field of silver and gold flowers. The flowers shimmered as if littered with dewdrops, and the moon was whiter than snow. The stars were stitched to the sky, brighter than Rapunzel had ever seen.

Rapunzel frowned, squinting. A small splotch of bright red paint had somehow made it onto the wall, which was odd since she hadn't used any red while painting. She stepped closer, watching in amazement as the tiny splotch of red was joined by a dot of brown and a splash of white. Then, the three colors were joined by a small river of gold. If she looked hard enough she could see the barely noticeable figures, walking hand in hand beneath the moon.

Rapunzel was about to pick up her brush once more and fix her mistake, but something stopped her. She had a strange feeling about the strange new colors, so she left them as they were. She called out to Pascal and gave him a quick pat on the head before making a step toward the door. Her plan was to have a hot shower, maybe make some tea and bake some sugar cookies for her father and Eugene when they returned.

That was when the sky went dark.

Cold wind rushed in through the multiple open windows Rapunzel had left open, giving her goose bumps along her legs and arms. She quickly slammed the windows shut, cutting the howling wind off abruptly, though she could still feel the castle groaning and creaking in response. The room, relying on the sun for light, had gone black, plunging Rapunzel in cold darkness.

Rapunzel calmed her breathing, telling herself it was just some kind of freak storm and that she should go find her mother. Her real mother. She moved to exit the room, stopping to pick up Pascal, but froze in her tracks as a whispered voice spoke next to her ear, turning her blood to ice.

"Mother knows best."

-Lalalalalallalalalinebreakbetchadidntseethatoneco minglafladfjakdfhajkdf-

"Jus' leave the _rabbit_ to do all the dirty work North. No biggie." Bunny grumbled as he raced through his tunnels.

"These kids betta be worth it."

The truth was, Bunny was still shaken by the news of Pitch, and still couldn't quite believe it, but in his grumpy state he would never admit it.

North had stayed behind to patch up the kid and his over-protective dragon, taking out his medical kit and asking Bunny to go ahead without him. Bunny had a small suspicion that the toymaker also wanted to get a good look at the kid's foot and his dragon's tail (or lack thereof); he liked those kinds of things. But, Bunny also knew that North's dedication to children far outweighed his love for toys, and he would fix the kid up in no time.

North had given Bunny all the necessary details on the next kid. North had said he had scoured the globe for children with something very special about them, and that this next child was a princess, with long golden hair that could heal virtually any wound. Bunny could see how she would be useful, but taking kids into this fight left a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Last time they had kids on their side and helping them, so Bunny knew that this shouldn't be any different, but he also knew that if these children got hurt then it would be on them. The boy had already taken a beating from the sleigh, and Bunny didn't even want to think about how much Pitch could do to such a small frame.

Shaking his head to clear it, Bunny pushed forward to Corona.

And emerged to witness the destruction of a kingdom.

Bunny couldn't believe his eyes. Nightmare sand swirled through the village in a huge black cloud, tendrils diving into the windows and contaminating whatever was inside. Any golden strands of dream sand were crushed to nothing by the massive storm. It was like a huge hurricane, sweeping through the land and leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.

"Pitch." The name escaped from Bunny's mouth, so quiet it was hardly even a whisper, but it stated everything clearly.

Pitch Black knew they were coming.

Bunny dropped onto all fours and propelled himself into the village, steeling himself before diving into the black mass.

He had to get to the kid before Pitch.

_Never race a rabbit, mate._ Bunny thought to himself, pushing his body to the limit, shooting through the blackened village in a blur. He charged toward the castle, the heart of the storm. The village was lost, but Bunny had to save the girl. It was their only hope.

Within minutes he had burst through the castle doors, choking on nightmare sand and squinting to see through the haze. He could barely make out a grand staircase and crystal chandelier, crumbling mosaics and tapestries were all around, burning into nothing with each second wasted.

Bunny skidded to a halt, putting a hand up in front of his eyes in a vain attempt to see through the storm. It was getting harder to breathe, but the Pooka didn't allow himself to feel fear.

A scream echoed through the dark corridors, and Bunny wasted no time in racing up the staircase, pinpointing the area the noise had come from. He rushed through an open door, eyes trailing over a tarnished painting and resting on the figure huddled in a corner.

Bunny went to her side and checked for breathing, she screamed and flinched away from his touch, tears trailing down her face and wide eyes staring at something he couldn't see. She was trembling with fear.

"I'll be a good girl," The words were spilling from her mouth almost too fast to catch and hold down, "I won't ever leave I'll be a good girl we can stay here just the way you want-" She screamed again, "STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!"

Bunny gritted his teeth and scooped the princess up in his arms, ignoring her shrill cries. Even though she may not have blonde hair like North said, she was still the only living soul he had found in this kingdom. He flattened his ears against his head and ran at the window, knowing he would never make it out of the castle on two feet and a girl in his arms. Turning at the last second so his back would take most of the force and no glass would cut the girl, he leaped and they crashed through the window.

Praying his plan would work the Pooka could do nothing but hang on tight to the girl and close his eyes. He could feel more than see a wave of nightmare sand bearing down on them, threatening to swamp them in fear.

"I am not scared." Bunny told himself quietly over the howl of the nightmare sand and the vicious screaming of the girl. "I am not afraid."

"I am not afraid."

Moments before they hit the ground, a hole opened up beneath them and they disappeared through it, the earth closing behind them.

**A/N: Since I forgot to do this at the begining of the chapter, thanks so much for all your reviews! (You gave me so many idea's I'm going to have to write three fanfictions or more!) But yeah, thanks to all of you (you know who you are) and thanks to anyone who's reading this right now.**

**(Oh yeah, remember the beta reader thing)**

**Also, if you want me to make the chapters longer or if you want something specific to happen in here then just let me know! Despite having a vague idea of the plotline it's still very flexible.**

**-Shadow**


End file.
